Spectres
by Lucas Reddeck
Summary: Quelques courts poèmes sur des Pokémon de type Spectre. Peut-être plus à venir.
1. Chapter 1

BRANETTE

Quelque part dans une forêt noire,

Tourne encore un manège de foire.

Depuis longtemps abandonné,

Il est mû contre sa volonté.

Seule dans la forêt,

Branette ne cesse de chercher

L'enfant qui l'a abandonnée,

Afin de se venger.

ECTOPLASMA

Quelque part dans une forêt noire,

Rôde un être encore plus noir,

Plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune.

Il suit les humains

Afin d'apaiser sa faim,

Et vole leur énergie vitale.

Sa rencontre est fatale,

Lui échapper est impossible,

Car il est invisible.

Seul son sourire

Guide les gens vers leur dernier soupir,

Son sourire en croissant de lune.

HYPNOMADE

A l'heure où les chouettes hululent,

Il marche dans les villes,

Et nettoie son pendule.

Le rencontrer n'est pas difficile,

Mais il laisse rarement ses proies s'échapper.

Plus jamais vous ne vous réveillerez

Si jamais vous le croisez.

Vous finirez enfermé,

Heureux et ravi

De l'avoir suivi.


	2. Chapter 2

SKELENOX

Une lueur iridescente,

Une forme évanescente,

Flotte au dessus des pavés.

Tu rentres dans les maisons

Faisant perdre la raison

À tous ceux qui te voient,

Mais quoi ?

Il faut bien s'amuser.

BAUDRIVE

Viens mon garçon,

Viens jouer avec un ballon.

Laisse moi être ton ami

Ce vendredi.

Peut-être que si tu es sage

Nous ferons un beau voyage.

Tu ne sais pas où on va atterrir,

Mais ça te fait rire.

Alors accroche toi à moi,

Je peux supporter ton poids,

Et ensemble envolons nous

Car le ciel n'appartient qu'à nous.

MOMARTIK

Perdue dans le blizzard,

Abattue par la neige,

Avançant au hasard,

Cherchant, que sais-je,

Une maison, un abri

Sous ce ciel gris.

Tu avances avec peine,

Te traînant vers l'Arène.

Tu tombes, c'est la fin,

Le repos enfin.

Tu fermes les yeux,

C'est fini, adieu.

Écoute moi,

Entends le son de ma voix,

Ton heure n'est pas encore venue,

Je t'offre un trésor,

Tromper la Mort.

Jamais tu ne redeviendras

Ce que tu fus,

Mais tu échapperas

Au trépas qui t'attend là.

Prend ma main,

Ensemble nous allons changer ton destin.

D'une pauvre fille morte de froid

Tu deviendras celle que craignent les rois.

Tu seras véritablement crainte,

Et leur terreur ne sera pas feinte

Lorsque de ton souffle te les gèlera.

Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est un pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Petit chapitre composé d'un seul poème, je fais une petite pause sur Spectres en ce moment, mais je vous laisse celui-ci pour vous faire patienter.**

MOTISMA

Il faut que vous fassiez attention

Je vous mets en garde,

J'attire votre attention,

La télé vous regarde.

Ne changez pas de chaîne,

Voici votre programme,

Il rompra ses chaînes

Et volera votre âme.

Une curieuse sensation,

Une étrange impression,

Cette télé cathodique

Cache quelque chose

De pas catholique.

Approche si tu l'ose.

Il fait nuit dans ce château,

Bien qu'il soit encore tôt.

Une puissante aura maléfique

Parcourt les appareils électriques.

Ils se mettent à bouger,

Tel un manège enchanté.

C'est fou ce qui peut se passer

Dès qu'on a le dos tourné !

Une folle farandole

Et les objets décollent !

La télé n'est plus là,

Accueillez Motisma !


	4. Lavanville

Une tour dans le brouillard,

Qui luit comme un phare,

D'une obscurité

Jamais égalée.

Ici reposent les Pokémon défunts,

Ici tout trouve une fin.

Osselait cherche sa mère

Du fond de sa solitude amère.

Entre si tu veux,

Ressors si tu peux.

Cette tour n'est pas là pour rien,

Nous verrons si tu reviens.

Spectres et horreurs

Donnent ici toute leur splendeur

Entre si tu l'oses,

Tu verras ici des choses

Qui rendraient fou

Même le plus sain d'entre nous.

Pourquoi t'acharner

À vouloir entrer ?

Tu ne fais que rire

Alors que tu vas mourir !

Ignore mon avertissement,

Dresseur stupide

Et tu souhaiteras tant

Avoir subi une mort rapide !

Je ne peux t'y forcer,

Mais je tente de te raisonner.

Mais comme tu ne veux pas écouter,

Tu n'as qu'à y aller.

Tu ne seras ni le premier,

Ni le dernier imbécile

À avoir bravé

La Tour de Lavanville.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce ne sont pas des type Spectre, mais ils méritent tout de même leur place ici j'imagine. Les vrais type Spectre reviendront prochainement, la 7G promet des choses intéressantes en ce sens.

Je suis le maître des cieux,

Des nuages capricieux

Des puissants ouragans

Qui déracinent les géants.

Je saccage le paysage,

Répandant mes ravages,

Emplissant l'ether

De la lueur des éclairs.

Je fais surgir la foudre

Et le tonnerre qui gronde encore,

Êtes vous sûrs de vouloir en découdre ?

Mon nom est Electhor.

Je suis le maître ardent

Qui dort dans le volcan,

Aux ailes brûlantes,

Aux plumes incandescentes.

J'enflamme tout sur mon passage,

Ne laissant que des cendres dans mon sillage.

Je ne connais pas la peur,

Je ne crains pas l'eau,

Et je la change en vapeur

Qui se dissipe aussitôt.

Ceux qui me défient

Méritent d'être punis.

Avez-vous le cran pour ça ?

Mon nom est Sulfura.

Je suis le maître froid

Qui règne en roi

Sur les forêts boréales

Et leurs températures glaciales.

Je provoque neiges et blizzards

Tombant de l'aube au soir

Sans jamais discontinuer,

Jusqu'à ce que tout soit gelé.

Quiconque vient troubler ma quiétude

Se prépare un sujet d'inquiétude.

Ma puissance est devenue un mythe,

Mais les intrus finiront en stalagmite.

Vous croyez-vous si malins ?

Mon nom est Artikodin.


End file.
